purikyunfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasy
Fantasy is the first ending of Hi! Chance PreCure which is a song by Questy. Romaji= Ashita wa doko kara kuru no? Kyou wa doko ni mukatte iru no? Miageta sora wa tsumetaku Kibou no hikari hitotsu nai (don't stop) namidashite mo (don't stop) kizutsuite mo (don't stop) kyou no hajimari Atarashii kimochi de aruite yukou Fantasy Jibun ga egakeru mainichi wo Egaki tsudzukereba kitto Mirai wa afure hajimeru everything new Kyou yori sukoshi dake egao na Ashita ni nareba piece of dream Mirai wa kawari tsudzuketeku Kitai suru hodo fuan de Te ni ase nigiri kimochi wo KIIPU Zensokuryoku de ikigire Shinkokyuu shite ready set (don't stop) jibun shidai (don’t stop) jibun de kaeru (don't stop) kanaerarenai Mono nante nanimo nai yo Fantasy Jibun ga egakitai mainichi wo Hamidashita tte ii kara Omou mama ni egaiteku everything new Kyou yori sukoshi dake sunao na Ashita ni nareba dear my dream Afureru hodo no takaramono (don't stop) namida mo isso (don't stop) kareru kurai ni (don't stop) tsukinuketara Harewataru sora smile on smile Fantasy Jibun ga egakeru mainichi wo Egaki tsudzukereba kitto Mirai wa afure hajimeru everything new Kyou yori sukoshi dake egao na Ashita ni nareba piece of dream Mirai wa kawari tsudzuketeku Fantasy Jibun ga egakitai mainichi wo Hamidashita tte ii kara Omou mama ni egaiteku everything new Kyou yori sukoshi dake sunao na Ashita ni nareba dear my dream Afureru hodo no takaramono |-|Kanji= 明日はどこからくるの？ 今日はどこに向かっているの？ 見上げた空は冷たく 希望の光ひとつない (don't stop)　涙しても (don't stop)　傷ついても (don't stop)　今日のはじまり 新しい気持ちで歩いていこう Fantasy 自分が描ける毎日を 描き続ければ　きっと 未来は溢れ始める everything new 今日より少しだけ笑顔な 明日になれば piece of dream 未来は変わり続けてく 期待するほど不安で 手に汗握り気持ちをキープ 全速力で息切れ 深呼吸して ready set (don't stop)　自分次第 (don't stop)　自分で変える (don't stop)　叶えられない ものなんてなにもないよ Fantasy 自分が描きたい毎日を はみ出したっていいから 想うままに描いてく everything new 今日より少しだけ素直な 明日になれば dear my dream 溢れるほどのタカラモノ (don't stop)　涙もいっそ (don't stop)　枯れるくらいに (don't stop)　突き抜けたら 晴れ渡る空 smile on smile Fantasy 自分が描ける毎日を 描き続ければ　きっと 未来は溢れ始める everything new 今日より少しだけ笑顔な 明日になれば piece of dream 未来は変わり続けてく Fantasy 自分が描きたい毎日を はみ出したっていいから 想うままに描いてく everything new 今日より少しだけ素直な 明日になれば dear my dream 溢れるほどのタカラモノ |-|English= Where will we go tomorrow? Where will we head towards today? Looking up the sky is cold There is not one light of hope (don't stop) Even if you cry (don't stop) Even if you get hurt (don't stop) Today is the start So let’s walk with new feelings Fantasy Draw your own everyday I’m sure that when you do draw it The future will begin to fill everything new Smile a little more today A piece of dream will become tomorrow The future will continue to change As expected, I feel uneasy The feeling of sweat is kept in my hand Run until you’re out of breath Take a deep breath ready set (don't stop) It’s up to me (don’t stop) I can change myself (don't stop) There is no such thing of it not coming true Fantasy The future that I want to draw It’s okay to go beyond Just draw as you please everything new I will be more upfront a little more today Dear my dream that will become tomorrow Treasures will overflow (don't stop) Even if I’ll cry (don't stop) or about to wither (don't stop) If you break through The sky will become a cloudless smile on smile Fantasy Draw your own everyday I’m sure that when you do draw it The future will begin to fill everything new Smile a little more today A piece of dream will become tomorrow The future will continue to change Fantasy The future that I want to draw It’s okay to go beyond Just draw as you please everything new I will be more upfront a little more today Dear my dream that will become tomorrow Treasures will overflow Category:Songs